The Earth and Lightning Dragon Slayer: Terra Grayson
by ShadowPhoenix34
Summary: What if there was another dragon slayer but instead of raised by only what she was raised by a mated pair? Meet Terra the adopted elder sister of Natsu. Join her as she goes through the everyday life of Fairy Tail and her relationship with a certain hotheaded lightning mage.
1. Prologue

**Sooo.. Hi? Okay I know I have a whole list of stories but I got hooked on the anime Fairy Tail and it just hasn't left my mind and is slowly driving me nuts! Not even kidding. So I decided to try and relieve my insanity by writing one of my stories for Fairy Tail. SO hope you enjoy.**

 **No one's POV:**

It was normal day in the forest for two mated dragons. The sky was blue and you could hear the birds chirping, it was, peaceful. The tranquility was suddenly pierced by the shrill cry of an infant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The two dragons head shot up after the high pitched cry.

"Where did that come from?" The female dragon asked the larger dragon next to her. She was dark brown color along with a dark brown underbelly with dark brown fins with forest green tips from the middle of her head all the way to the tip of her tail. She had golden yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the sunlight. Her wings were medium length and were a dark brown color from the top of her wing the middle where it became dark green to the end. She was about a fourth of the size of a redwood tree in size.

 **(Gaia: orig02 . deviantart f0a7/f/2008/112/6/9/earth_dragon_by_ shadowdragon22 . jpg ) remove spaces**

"I have no idea Gaia. But it sounded like it came from that direction." The male stated in a deep voice pointing his claw to the left into the thicker foliage. The male was pitch black in color with an electric blue underbelly and black wings till about a fourth of the way down where it turned an electric blue. His wings also had three electric blue lines shaped like lightning bolts on each end and near his body. He was blind in his left eye with a long jagged scar that ran from the top of his head to his jaw running through it. His other eye was gray like storm clouds that flashed during the storms. He had two horns that sprouted from and an electric blue and black fin in between his horns ending at his tail. He was taller than his mate making him about half the size of a redwood tree. Like those in the forest where they lived. ( **AN: I know Laxus has a Lighting Dragon Lacrima in him, but who's to say there isn't an actual lighting dragon therefore I give you Zeus.)**

 **(Zeus: img0 . etsystatic 000 / 0 / 5855846 / il _fullxfull . 275698696 . jpg ) remove spaces**

"Come on let's go see!" The female exclaimed trying to drag the larger dragon with her. She let go when she noticed he rolled his eyes and allowed her to go in front of him, him taking up the rear. As the two dragons crunched through the foliage the sound grew louder and louder until the two dragons poked through the trees and ended up in a clearing. In the center of that clearing wrapped in a pink blanket set in a basket was a baby girl. Her hair was the color of chocolate and green eyes the color of emeralds that seemed to sparkle in the sun. As the two dragons came into the baby's view she stopped crying and lifted her two little hands with a giggle.

"Where do you think she came from?" The female, Gaia, asked looking to her mate.

"I haven't any idea. Who would leave a hatchling all alone in the forest?!" The male, Zeus replied with a slight growl at the end. The two turned back to the baby who was still giggling reaching for the two dragons.

"Well we can't just leave the poor thing here." Gaia said. There was a short pause when Gaia's eyes lit up. "Let's take her in. Teach her out magic!"

"Gaia?" The male asked confused, "What if her parents come looking for her?" He had no qualms about taking the child in, but he did not want to break his mate's heart if the girl's true parents came back for her.

"I don't care!" She exclaimed stubbornly, "They left her here alone with no one to protect her, therefore she is now ours." Without another word Gaia wrapped her tail around the basket and strolled back to her and Zeus' cave.

"Stubborn female." The dragon muttered under his breath before strolling after his mate with a smile on his face.

 **********Time Skip*************

As the years went by the baby girl grew older and older. She learned her foster parents' magic becoming what is known as a dragon slayer. From her mother Gaia she learned Earth Dragon Magic from her father Zeus she learned Lightning Dragon Magic. Gaia was laid back and could be extremely lazy, but wake her up or threaten her loved ones and she became a sight to behold and Zeus could be as unpredictable as lighting itself, but he loved his mate and his adopted little girl and swore to protect those he loved from all harm. They were a happy family until one day. Gaia and Zeus disappeared. That day was July 7, 777 the day all the dragons in Fiore... vanished.

 **16 years later**

 **Terra's POV:**

"Gaia, Zeus are you home!" I asked strolling into the cave I called home for the past 16 years along with my two foster dragon parents. As I passed one of the many pools of water in the cave I could see my reflection. My chocolate brown hair was now to the middle of my back, straight with ought a curl in sight. My bangs covered my right eye slightly. My emerald green eyes contained slits like that of a dragon. My skin was tanned from all the time outside. I wore a green sports bra and a brown unzipped hoodie to go along with it. I wore a ripped pair of blue jeans and a spiked collar around my neck. A paired the entire outfit with a pair of black combat boots. When I didn't hear a word from them I strolled deeper in. "Gaia, Zeus?!" I called again worried. As I stepped into the main chamber of the cave I saw items on the floor. The first was a necklace with a black dragon fang and the other was an earring in the shape of a lightning bolt. I fell to my knees tears in my eyes. "Gaia, Zeus where are you?! Why did you leave me?!" I screamed covering my face with my hands sobbing. I finished crying and moved my face from my hands with a determined look on my face. "I'll find you again mom and dad I know it." With that I placed the earring in my right ear, that I had pierced years ago when I found an old earring in the forest I liked before it broke the day before, and placed the dragon fang necklace around my neck where it fell over my shirt in between my breasts. I grabbed my black messenger bag and rolled a boulder in front of the mouth of the cave. I had a feeling I wouldn't be coming back to my home for a while and I didn't want anyone else finding it. With that done I turned towards the forest walking further and further away from the only place I called home. _I'll find you two, Gaia and Zeus, I know I will._ **(I thought about ending it there but then I realized I forgot something important so this chapter is going to be probably one of the longest I have ever written."** As I traveled through the forest I ended up in an open plain when I heard what sounded like a kid yelling. I ran towards the sound and saw a little pink haired boy staring up at a forest Vulcan. As the Vulcan ran forward I ran in front of the kid.

"Earth Dragon's ROAR!" I placed my hands in front of me and a dark brown circle with a dragon's head in the middle appeared in front of me along with a cyclone with bits of rubble and leaves in it knocking the Vulcan into the trees where he ran off frightened. As I turned to the little pink haired boy his eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet.

"You were raised by a dragon to!" He yelled excited. He looked up at me with sparkling black eyes and I couldn't contain my smile.

"Two actually." I said with a smile holding up two fingers. His mouth opened wide and he started bomb barding me with questions.

"Okay sweetheart slow down a little. What in the world are you doing out here on your own?" I asked the salmon haired boy. He puffed out his chest trying to look tough as I held in my giggle of amusement.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. And I'm looking for my dad Igneel." He said proudly until he came to the end where he got quieter.

"Nice to meet you Natsu my name is Terra Grayson. Did Igneel just disappear without any warning." He looked to the ground sadly and nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I woke up and couldn't find him anywhere so I decided to go looking for him. I mean a big red dragon can't just disappear can he?!" He asked looking up at me with watery coal black eyes.

"How about this I'm also looking for my mother Gaia and my father Zeus. How about we look for our dragons together? You know what they say two heads are better than." I said holding out my hand. "Deal?"  
"Deal!" Natsu said after a short pause taking my hand. I felt a protective urge overcome me when our hands came into contact. I already saw Natsu as my little brother and I could tell he saw me as his older sister because of how close he came to me holding my hand like a lifeline.

 ***************************TIME SKIP*****************************

A few days had passed and Natsu and I had finally exited what felt like a never ending forest and found a worn dirt path. I kept a hold of his hand as we walked down the path and found a large city, well to us at least. The sign outside said 'Magnolia' as we walked into the town I heard Natsu's stomach growl but seeing as how we didn't have any money we couldn't buy anything for it. However when I was about to give up and walk back to the forest for food a small old man came up to Natsu and I with an apple for each of us. Natsu and I took the apple cautiously before biting into it. The old man, Makarov, asked us why we were alone and where are parents where when we told him the entire story he offered us a place in his guild where there were more people mine and Natsu's age. We both agreed to at least look around before deciding and Makarov led us to the guild hall. I didn't know then but that was the day my life changed for the better for multiple reasons.


	2. Joining the guild

**Okay for those of you who don't know the cover image is Terra with a baby Crag on her head. I also have a full body appearance on my Deviantart page the username is Shadow-Phoenix34. Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters I do however own Terra Grayson, Zeus, and Gaia.**

 **Terra POV**

Natsu ran ahead of the old man and I but seeing as how he was still within my sight I wasn't horribly worried.

"I've been meaning to ask you." Markarov said. I looked down to the old man and raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Are you two truly siblings because you look nothing alike." I looked towards my little brother as he spun around in amazement.

"No we're not blood related, but as soon as I met the him it's like... I'm not quite sure how to explain it." I told him truthfully. Markarov nodded.

"He is your brother blood or not I can respect that. You seem the kind of girl who doesn't care if you are related by blood they are still family to you. That is now the members of Fairy Tail are as well."

"I think part of it is because my parents aren't mine by blood but they raised me as their own and I wouldn't have it any other way. They didn't have to take me in but they couldn't just leave me by myself." I told him truthfully. Markarov and I caught up with Natsu in front of a building with the words FAIRY TAIL written in big letters written in front.

"Whoa, this place is huge! So this is a Wizard's guild huh?" Natsu asked taking hold of my hand.

"Yep. It's called Fairy Tail." I giggled at the confused expression on Natsu's face.

"Huh, that's a weird name." The small man chuckled.

"Yes you see no one knows if fairies really existed or whether or not they trevally had tails. So it will forever be a mystery unless we try to find out then it could become an amazing adventure. And our members are the ones who want to find out."

"Sometimes not knowing the full story is the fun of it all. We can have our own opinions or reasons without being told we're wrong. And we can carve our own path without having to follow someone else's steps instead." I told Natsu with a smile as he looked up at me.

"I don't get it but it sounds awesome!" I shook my head with a found smile 'What can you do?'. Markarov opened the doors and Natsu loosened his good grip on my hand slowly walking into the building in front of me. We looked around in wonder. This was so much better than the cave! As I stood near the door I kept an eye on my little pink haired brother as he approached a black haired boy around this own age who was only in his underwear and looked intently at him.

"Hey, you got a problem with me or something?" The boy asked Natsu.

"What if I do?!" Natsu replied. Suddenly a little brown haired girl wearing an orange and yellow checkered sundress appeared from behind a barrel.

"Gray your clothes!"

"Ah man!"

"Jeez. What a pervert." My eyebrows raised in confusion. How in the world did he know what that word meant? I walked over and flicked him on the head hard. He rubbed his head and looked up at me with a glare. The two boys bumped heads.

"Who you calling a pervert pinkie?!"

"You, you loud moth streaker!" I pulled the little girl out of the line of fire as the two boys began to brawl a d kicked up a dust storm. I noticed the old man talking to a man light brown hair wearing a black which hat, a white long sleeve shirt, and black pants holding a sketch pad. I looked down at the little girl and noticed she was looking up at me and I shrugged my shoulders. She giggled and introduced herself.

"My name's Cana." She said holding out her hand. I took it and shook it.

"Mines Terra." I told her. She giggled and pulled me towards the bar and sat on a stool and I leaned against the bar next to a blonde spiky haired teenager with sounds pods over his ears, a yellow T-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt, and green cargo pants, and a lighting shaped scar over his left eye both of which were a gray color. I watched as Natsu and the black haired boy were thrown into a wall by as red haired girl wearing armor. What in the world did I miss in the few seconds it took to get to the bar?! I closed my eyes and listened to her speech about how this guild was family and the guild hall was their home and she introduced herself as Erza. She then turned her attention to me.

"You, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Terra." I said opening my eyes and looking towards her. I looked to Natsu and saw his pleading eyes. I nodded my head, we were staying. He cheered and ran up to me giving me a hug. Markarov placed a red guild stamp on Natsu's left arm and a black one on my right hip. We were officially members of Fairy Tail. As the day went on I felt the approach of the blonde haired teenager as he sat next to me at one of the tables as I watched Natsu talk to the rest of the members. As I turned to the teenager I raised my eyebrow in question while keeping an eye on Natsu through my peripheral vision.

"I'm Laxus." He said holding out his hand.

"Terra." I replied shaking his hand and I felt a spark between us. I didn't know then but that was the beginning of my friendship and relationship with the man I would call my mate years later.


	3. 7 years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters I do however own Terra Grayson, Crag, Zeus, and Gaia**

 **7 years later**

 **Terra POV:  
** Crag and I were sitting at one of the tables. Crag was my exceed I had hatched when I was 18. He has dark brown fur, the color of mud, and forest green eyes. He had on black pants and a light green sleeveless vest with a small sword strapped to his right side and a messenger bag leaning on his left side. His yellow guild mark was on his back and hidden by his vest. I was drinking a strawberry and banana smoothie and Crag was eating a fish, when the door was kicked in. And of course it was my rambunctious little brother Natsu. However I could see a blonde girl/young women behind him. She couldn't have been any older than Natsu himself was. Wonder where he found her, poor thing.

"We made it back alive!"

"We're home." Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"Natsu your back." I said along with everyone else in the guild.

"So heard you went all out in Hargeon huh Natsu. Guess you got into some trouble…" Poor guy didn't even get to finish his sentence before Natsu kicked him in the face.

"You lied about that Salamander, I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Don't get mad at me I just passed along a rumor here!"

"It was just a rumor!"

"Want to fight!" And with those words a guild wide brawl started out. I threw up an Earth wall in front of Crag and I, well after Crag had gone and saved his adopted 'baby' brother Happy. Natsu had hatched Happy a few months after Crag had hatched for me so Crag saw himself as the older brother figure of Happy.

Poor thing was hit across the room. A few seconds passed when Elfman slammed into my wall cracking it.

"Okay that's it!" My hair started to rise and shards of rock floated around me as my earth wall broke into pieces to give me extra ammo. I threw my hands towards the crowd and the rocks followed my movements slamming them all into walls. "Can we knock it off for ten seconds I mean really now! What are we five?!" I felt Gramps' behind me.

"Will you fools stop bickering like children?" His giant voice is so different from his normal one it's kind of funny really. I suddenly heard laughing and face palmed of course it was Natsu. I turned my head and watched Gramps step on him effectively shutting him up. Gramps then turned to the blonde chick. "Well seems we have a new recruit."

"Yes sir." She squeaked frightened. With a mighty yell Gramps shrank down to his normal height. Which was quite small I'm telling you. Gramps tried to flip onto the second floor railing but he was a little short, cue inner snicker, and slammed into it before pulling himself on top of it.

"You've all gone and done it again, you bunch of clods! Look how much paper work the Magic Council sent me this time!" He held up a stack of papers. "This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you all lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" His lecture caused us all to hang our heads. I felt like I was with Zeus and Gaia again getting a lecture for doing something wrong. Telling you now having two dragons giving you a lecture isn't fun, not one bit. "However," we looked up to see Gramps use his magic to catch the stack on fire. "I say to heck with the Magic Council," He threw the stack into the air and Natsu jumped for it stuffing it into his mouth. "Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic is not some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy of the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your being and pour out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following the rules than our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" And with that we all threw are right hands in the air in the classic Fairy Tail symbol.

A short while later I was talking to Natsu near the request board when the new girl, still hadn't learned her name, came up behind us trying to get Natsu's attention. I slapped his head when he called her Looney though. "Sorry about him." I told her leaning against the side of the board.

"It's okay. I'm Lucy by the way." She got a closer look at me. "Whoa, you Terra Grayson, better known as the Earth Goddess!" She said with stars in her eyes her hands clasped.

"Heh yeah." I told her rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. I didn't get started being called that until one of the children I saved from a monster called me a Goddess and it kind of went from there. Laxus liked to bring it up A LOT saying I'm 'his' goddess. He could be so possessive but sweet sometimes. After a little while she went to go sit by the board while Natsu and I looked at the job requests. We had planned on going on a job together when he got back from Hargeon so I had been waiting for him to show up instead of joining Laxus and his team on their missions they'd left on earlier that day. When we heard Romeo ask why no one had gone to look for his dad. I had to control my anger when the master told him to go home and wait for his dad there. The way he put it could have been better, and I could tell Romeo didn't want that for an answer when he ran out of the guild hall after punching him in the face. Natsu slammed the request back into the board almost punching a hole through it and followed after Romeo. I looked on after him and Happy knowing they would bring Macoa back when I heard Nab and Krov say he wouldn't be able to bring him back.

"You both need to shut up before I punch you." I told them deathly calm. "When you can understand the pain of losing a parent and then seeing another child worried about their own. Then and only then can you say anything against my little brother. Cause we both know that pain. Do you?" With that I walked farther down the bar. I needed a drink.

"Natsu was raised by a what?!" Lucy asked.

"A dragon." I answered as I sat next to her.

"Terra and Natsu were both adopted by dragons. He was found wandering the forest when he was a little boy. The dragon took him in and raised him teaching him his magic. But one day the dragon disappeared and never returned." Mirajane told her.

"So that dragon must have been Igneel." She turned towards me. "You were raised by a dragon to?"

"Two actually. Gaia and Zeus found me when I was still a baby. I was left in the woods to starve when they heard me crying and took me in. They're the only parents I've ever known. Natsu and I can't wait for the day we see them again." I told her staring into my drink with a saddened expression of the memory of the day Gaia and Zeus disappeared. "Thanks Mira. I think I'm gonna head home if Natsu asks tell him we'll do find a job tomorrow. He'll understand..."

"Will do." I took one last swig and Crag and I headed out of the guild towards home. Laxus and I had been dating for about 4 or 5 years when we moved in together we pooled our money and bought a large 2-story house for us. It was Navy blue paneling with a dark gray roof and a small front porch. It was 2 bedrooms and 1 ½ half bath with a large kitchen and large basement.

The living room was a light gray color. The furniture was a dark wood with light gray almost white cushions. A dark wood table was in the middle of the room on top of a gray rug with white circles. There were two couches one on the left and one in front of it and a loveseat on the right side. On the other side of the table was a light gray stone fireplace with a large screen lacrima vision mounted above it with the sound system underneath it and around the room. **(Living Room:**

The kitchen was large enough where Laxus and I could both cook properly. It had light gray walls with white cupboards and black counter tops. It had a stainless steel two door refrigerator with a pull out freezer underneath. The stove, the microwave, and the sink was also stainless steel. The microwave was above the stove with the toaster in the corner near the stove. There was a small island with black wood stools with black and white printed seats. The black wood dining table was near the kitchen as well in front of our sliding glass door that led to the backyard. **(Kitchen:**

The master Bedroom had cream colored walls with two large window behind the bed. It had dark wood flooring with a yellow rug in front of the bed. The bed was white wood and low to the floor with a black comforter with black and yellow pillows. On each side of the bed was a white bedside table. On the left side of the room was a white closet with sliding doors with mirrors on the front. In front of the bed was a white dresser in front of a black wall. **(Bedroom:**

The master bathroom had a white tub in one corner surrounded by tan stone and dark brown wood paneling that was large enough for Laxus to fit comfortable even stretched out all the way. The shower was large enough for the both of us and looked like it was made of stone. Next to the shower there was one sink with a stone countertop and dark wood paneling. Next to that was a grayish colored cabinet that held all our towels and extra bathroom necessities. In front of the cabinet was another sink that was the same design as the other one. The walls were a tan color and the floor was tiled. **( Bathroom:**

Crag's room was done in white and blue and he had a fish theme. His comforter was white with blue fishes along with a blue carpet. The extra bathroom had a toilet, a sink and a small mirror above it. Today was an emotionally exhausting day and I was ready for it to be over. So with that I changed for bed and snuggled up with Crag and fell asleep with wishes that tomorrow would be less exhausting.

 **Sorry the update took so long but I've been pretty busy lately. I'll try and have a better idea for Terra and Laxus' house on my polyvore account. Link is in my profile. Tell me what you think.**


	4. More than just a book

**I don't own Fairy Tail I only own Terra, Crag, Gaia, and Zeus.**

The next day when I woke up and headed to the guild I was almost bowled over by Natsu halfway down the road. However, I just barely was able to sidestep his flying form and he face planted the dirt. "Ow."

"You know I don't like being knocked over." I told him with one hand on my hip and the other one reaching out to help him up. He grabbed it and I pulled him to his feet easily. Being raised by an Earth Dragon had some great perks when it comes to physical strength. Both my magic as well as my physical and mental state had to be improved to even remotely have the ability to use my foster parent's magic. Anyway back to the little brother with a grin on his face.

"I got us a job!" He said falling into step beside me as I turned around to return to my house to get my bag packed. Of course leave it to Natsu to tell me **AFTER** I was practically at the guild!

 *************************Time Skip*************************

What is this job of yours anyway?" I asked as I pulled my black duffel bag out from my side of the closet.

"Here." He told me handing over the poster. I took it from his hand skimming over it. Steal a book, 200,000 jewel, Everlue Mansion, maid with…

"Blonde hair?" I asked raising my eyebrow at Natsu in question. "How are we going to do this one if I'm not blonde? Sorry to burst your bubble baby brother but I'm quite happy being a brunette and don't plan on changing that any time soon.

"Not a problem." Natsu said with a thumbs up and a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yeah we got that blonde girl Lucy to come along." Happy said around the fish Crag had gotten for him from his stash he kept in his room.

"Why?" Crag and I asked in unison. I had nothing against the new girl tagging along it was just surprising Natsu asked her to come along. Normally if Natsu had a job for us to do it was just the four of us: Natsu, Happy, Crag, and me.

"Cause I want to see if she has what it takes to join our team." Natsu said.

"Aah." I said as I zipped up my bag and laid the strap on my shoulder walking out of the room to the kitchen counter. I picked up the pad and paper we kept there and wrote a note for Laxus taping it on the fridge for if he returned home before Crag and I. This is always the first place he stops when he returns from a job. That man is always hungry I swear.

 *****************************Time Skip****************************

A few hours later all 5 of us where in one of Reedus' creations on our way to the town. Poor Natsu was leaning against me sick to his stomach as I smoothed out his hair hoping to give him some comfort. I was fine on transportation as long as it was on land. I was okay in the sky because of the magic I learned from Zeus but stick me on a boat and I was just as bad as Natsu is now if not worse.

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride master? Anything I could get for you?

"I could really use a barf bag right about now.

"Why? There's a window right there because I swear Natsu you throw up on me and you won't be conscious long!" I scolded him pushing him off my shoulder and towards the window.

Happy suddenly intervened. "I'm supposed to be the one playing the master here so I should be the one giving the orders!"

"Shut up you stupid feline!" Crag and I just kind of looked at each other and sighed there was a story behind this wasn't there.

"Hey Natsu?"  
"Hmm."  
"I was just wondering why you picked me to be a part of your team. I mean Terra seems like all the help you need."

"Because you seem like a nice person. Besides Terra's my sister if we can take a job together I'm always up for her coming with me.

"Wait you two are siblings you look absolutely nothing alike." Natsu was hit with a wave a nausea the practically knocked him over as he leaned out the window. I patted his back in comfort and answered Lucy's question.

"I met Natsu I few days before we joined Fairy Tail and I saved him from a forest Vulcan. At the time Natsu was 11 and I was 17. And from that day we've always been siblings."

"Anyway I'm totally stoked about my first real job. I know I'm gonna rock it."  
"That's the spirit." I told her as Natsu laid his head back on my shoulder and moved my hand back to his hair. I smiled and shook my head. He was so needy for affection today.

"Really I thought you were upset about it?" Happy asked putting down his fish to talk."  
"Yeah I was mad at first. But if this perv likes pretty girls then I'm perfect for the job right?" She said with a giggle.

"All you humans kinda look the same to me." Crag hit bonked happy on the head.

"Happy what have I told you about watching what you say to others?"

"If I have nothing nice to say don't say anything." He said pouting. Crag just patted his head reassuringly.

"I think it's time to talk about the pay scale. Since I'm doing all the work I think we should split it 60,10,10,10, and 10."

"You only want ten?" Happy asked confused.

"I'm the 60!" Lucy yelled rocking the carriage with her long voice. This was going to be a long day I could already tell.

 ***********************Time Skip****************************

We finally arrived in Shirotsume Town.

"That's the last time I'm riding in one of those." Natsu said annoyed.

"Natsu you say that every time and every time you get back in one."

"Man I'm starving."

"Can't you just eat your own fire?"

"Yeah that's a great idea. Why don't you just eat Plue or your cow while we're at it?"

"Why would I do something like that?!" Lucy asked horrified.

"It's kinda the same thing."

"So let me get this straight. You can eat fire just not your own that's kind of lame."

"No it's not." Crag said ready to give Lucy a lesson on Dragon Slayer. "If Natsu were to eat his own fire he would just be gaining back the energy he just lost n=bringing him right back to the level he was just back at while also negating his own attack, therefore eating his own fire would be counter-productive."

"So wait if Terra is a Dragon Slayer as well what does she eat?"

"Earth. Like the ground and rocks. I mean I can get energy from plants and such but it's not as effective as the rocks themselves mainly. My second magic is a secret, shhh..." I told her playfully putting a finger to my lips.

"Hey let's stop and get a bite.

"Nah I'm alright." Lucy said walking further down the path. "You guys enjoy.

"What is it with her we should be eating together as a team?"

"She's probably not very hungry and the way you eat Natsu I don't blame her." I told him ruffling his head and walking into the restaurant.

"What does that mean?!"

"Figure it out brother dear."

 *************************Time Skip*********************

"Make sure you save all the fat pieces for Lucy." I heard as I walked back to the table from washing my hands.

"From the look of it that's the part she like most." Crag and I smacked them both in the back of the head.

"Hold it right there cat. What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Lucy voice said in front of the table. She was now dressed in a maid's outfit and she looked actually quite nice. Natsu and Happy tried to have a whispered conversation but we all could hear them and Lucy was getting annoyed by it.

"Well I for one think you look quite nice Lucy."

"Thanks Terra." With that we paid for the meal and headed to the requesters house.

"Thank you for coming my name is Kaby Melon."

"He said melon." Happy said _drooling_

"Man you have a tasty name." Natsu said also drooling.

"Sorry about them." I told Kaby, "They always seem to be hungry."

"Don't worry I get that a lot." He said with a chuckle. As he explained the mission I was trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar while also paying attention to the job it better detail. The book he wanted us to find was called Daybreak and he wanted us to burn it for him. Of course my Pyro of a brother was more than happy to burn the hold building down if it got the job done. Everyone was shocked when we heard that the reward and been raised to 2,000,000 million jewel but Crag and I were able to keep our cool. The others not so much. I covered Natsu's mouth as Crag covered Happy's mouth as they blew up.

"We had not been made aware of the jewel increase at the time because we were already on our way here. But if I may ask why the increase?"

"Because that book must be destroyed not matter the price." With that Natsu pulled us out of the house he was ready to go.

As Natsu, Happy, Crag and I waited in the tree line Lucy walked up to the gate yelling/asking about the maid position. I suddenly felt something moving quickly underneath the ground as the behind Lucy a mound of earth was moved and a giant maid with pink pigtails shout up from the ground. After she asked Lucy if she was here about the add in the paper another person popped out of the ground. This one was a chubby man with a black suit and a swirled brown moustache. _He must be Duke Everlue._

"I'll pass now scram ugly." _Well that was rude._ "Sorry but a man of my standing has certain images to uphold." From the ground for maids popped out from the ground from behind him. And he called Lucy ugly he could have put it a better way. "That is only why I only higher the fairest of the fair." I think I threw up a little in my mouth as the maids complimented him.

"Just couldn't do it huh?" Natsu asked a distraught Lucy who was sobbing on the ground.

"I tried but that man wouldn't no beauty if it bit him in the butt."  
"Brings a whole new meaning to beauty in the eye of the beholder. I'm not really all that shocked to be honest."

"Guess it's time for plan T!"

"Natsu you skipped half the alphabet again." I told him rolling my eyes in exasperation. With that Crag and Happy helped us all onto the roof. As we waited for Happy to return with Lucy Natsu melted his way through the glass.

"This isn't really taking them by storm. I still think we should have just busted through the front door." Natsu said looking slightly dejected.

"Natsu I'm not going to jail because you want to burn the place down." Lucy and I said together. With that we quietly snuck into the building. Happy scared Lucy though when he found a skull and put it on his head as Crag and I held back our laughter. As we looked through rooms I could tell this was going to take a while. Natsu was complaining and Lucy said the magic world 'Ninja". Oh yay. I turned my head quickly when I felt five figures moving our direction as they burst from the ground. It was the maids from earlier. Natsu knocked them away and the pink maid fell on top of him but he was able to lift her up and throw her into the air. He kicked her with a flaming foot while also wrapping his scarf around his head. Well there went the surprise factor. Luckily the next room we checked looked to be the library so more than likely Daybreak would be here. I looked on one of the shelves in the middle while Lucy and Crag looked in the higher up ones and Natsu and Happy looked in the lower shelves. And of course the book we were looking for was sparkly enough to catch Natsu's eyes. Blaming the draconic need to hoard treasure on that. I noticed on the cover that it was written by Kamu Zaleon and because Lucy was such a big fan she just had to read it. Suddenly Everlue's voice echoed through the room.

"Well, well look what we have here." He said appearing from the ground. "It seems you thieves are looking to pilfer Daybreak from me.

"See slowpoke." Natsu said pointing at Everlue and looking at Lucy, "This is all your fault."

"Oops sorry."

"I knew all you low life wizard types were looking to take something from me. I never would have guessed it was that stupid book."

"If it's so stupid Lucy can keep it then right?" I asked the pompous windbag.

"It's mine so get your grubby hands off!"

"Greedy old man."

"Shut your trap ugly." Everlue told Lucy picking his nose.

"Would you hand it over so I can get this over with?" Natsu asked lighting his hand on fire.

"No way am I not giving it to you." Lucy whined. This was going to give me a headache and fast.

"Lucy this is our job!" Natsu exclaimed getting angry.

"At least let me read it first." With that she dropped to the ground and opened the book.

"Now?!" We all asked confused.

"I've had enough you dare put your filthy hands on my possessions. Now come forth vanish brothers. Suddenly two of the bookcase separated and behind them stood two figures.

"You called upon us sir?" Aske the shorter one who had giant frying pan as a weapon.

"Can you believe these little punks are from the Fairy Tail guild? Talk about a bunch of runts." I noticed that their guild mars were from a mercenary guild but I couldn't quite place which one. Fortunately, Crag and Happy knew.

"They're from the Southern Wolves."

"So you got bodyguards do ya?" Natsu asked cracking his knuckles.  
"Kind of pathetic if you ask me." I said as I popped my neck.

"The Southern Wolves are always ready for fresh game. Say your prayers thieves." Lucy stood up.

"Hey try and hold them off I'm not sure but I think there's a secret message in this book." With that she ran out the door. Everlue followed right after.

"I'm going after her make sure pink hair and the ugly brunette don't leave here." My twitched at that but I kept my composure. Barely. Laxus was just going to have to tell me how beautiful he thought I was when I got home.

"Understood!" I turned to Crag as Natsu turned to Happy.

"Crag help Lucy out she'll stand a better chance if she has back up."

"Got it."  
"Happy follow Lucy."  
"Are you sure you don't need me here?"  
"No. Thanks Terra and I got this." With that Crag and Happy flew out of the room.

"Tough talk from such a little guy." The tall one said

"Maybe we should put them in their place." The shorter one replied. "So you're a fire wizard?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"We saw the fire around your leg as you were fighting Virgo. So you're an ability type fire wizard. Your companion however we don't know."

"I'll help you out a little." With that I levitated some rocks around me.

"So you're an ability type as well.

"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire." With that Natsu surrounded himself in fire. "You get burned!" With that he threw a fist at the taller brother but the shorter one blocked it with his frying pan.

"Sorry but fire wizards are something we do well." And he kicked Natsu back. I threw my rock at them but the taller one jumped over it and tried to kick us but we managed to jump out of the way. We weren't as lucky however when we were hit midair from the frying pan. As we flew through the air we landed on Everlue's statue's tongue and skidded slightly.

"Fairy Tail may be a big time guild and all but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us."  
"Huh if that's your best your dead wrong. "Natsu scoffed.

"Please I fight harder wizards on a daily basis this is child's play."

"Who these guys think they can beat us?"  
"Do you happen to know what a wizard's greatest weakness is?"

Natsu eyes bugged out. "You talkin about motion sickness?!"

"I think that's more of a personal problem." They're weakness is… their bodies!" HE jumped towards us splitting the statue's tongue wright where we had been standing. "Since wizards focus mainly on honing their mental abilities."

"They neglect to train their bodies which leaves them physical weak." The taller one finished as I dodged the kick he sent at us that managed to hit Natsu.

"On the other hand." The shorter one said as we landed. "We focus on our physical abilities."  
"So we have more power and speed then you. "

"Oh I'm so scared." Natsu and I said sarcastically. "Now stop your blabbing and let's dance.

The taller one looked to the shorter one. "Hey bro combo attack?"  
"Sounds good." With that they put out the frying pan and the taller one jumped on top of it his arms stretched out. "Heaven and Earth Annihilation!"

"Bring it on!" With that the taller one was thrown into the air as we followed his movements we were hit by the shorter one.

"Look towards heaven and I strike from the earth." Natsu and I flipped and shot towards the right.

"Look towards earth and we strike down from the heavens." Natsu and I were kicked into the ground.

"You have witnessed the true power of the vanish brothers. The Heaven and Earth Annihilation Technique."

"It's a force very few are able to survive. "As the dust settled Natsu and I were standing there with bored looks.

"Guess we're some of the few." Natsu said.

"Sorry guys but that barely tickled." I told them hands on my hips.

"No Way!"

"Now I'm gonna blow you away. Fire Dragon ROAR!" A funnel of fire appeared from Natsu's mouth and shout towards the brothers. However, the frying pan absorbed the fire but the best thing was it shot it back giving Natsu a free meal. Natsu and I looked at each other with smirks.

"Fire/Earth Dragon Wing Attack!" The Vanish brothers were burnt and the building was almost completely destroyed but eh job done.

"Oops." O said giggling sheepishly.

"Uh oh did I go overboard again?"

"I think we both did. We better go find Lucy these guys ain't getting back up anytime soon." We both watched the mink haired maid Virgo get up and Natsu jumped on her pack and they both suddenly disappeared. _Better follow the action._ With that a made a staircase out of marble and walked to the sewers where I could feel everyone's presence. I made it down just before the entire building collapsed on top of us and I cleared a path to the outside as the five of us watch the house sink into the ground. _Gramps wasn't going to be happy with this._

 ***********************Time Skip********************

"I requested this book burned. Why are you bringing it back to me completely unscathed?" Kaby asked Lucy.

"If you want it burned I'd rather you do it yourself." Lucy requested.

"I most certainly will burn this trash. I never wanted to see it again." Kaby said gripping the book tightly.

"I completely understand why you want to destroy this book Kaby. You want to protect your father's legacy because your actually Zaleon's son aren't you.

"That's why his name sounded so familiar!" I exclaimed.

"Yes that's true."  
"Have you read it yourself?" Lucy asked

"No I could never bring myself to do it. My father told me it was garbage."

"You were just gonna burn it?" Natsu asked shocked. This was going to end badly I could tell."

"I was." Natsu stormed up to the man and grabbed him by the collar.

"Without even bothering to look inside? It was the last thing your father wrote right? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!"  
"Natsu that's enough!" I yelled pulling him away. "I know how you feel about this but let him explain alright?" I asked him turning him towards me to look me in the eye.

"Please that book has brought my family nothing but heartache and shame." His eyes became distant as he began his story. "It was 31 years ago." He told us when his father returned he told no explanation as he cut off his arm swearing never to write again. And how not long after his father passed away but the anger and betrayal never left him. But as time went on he felt remorseful and decided to burn the thing that had caused his family so much pain. "I'm sure this is what he would want."

"No you're wrong!" Lucy and I said together. Lucy and Natsu turned towards me.

"He told you that he thought of you the entire time he wrote it did you ever think that maybe you were supposed to read it. Sometimes parents do things in ways we don't completely understand but they're always trying to look at for us in their own way he would want you to read that book and then cherish it because… that book is his goodbye." Suddenly the book started to glow. The words change to Dear Kaby. I watched as the words changed to how they were supposed to be from the beginning.

"So guess we ain't getting that reward." Natsu said after a pause.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"We didn't burn the book so we didn't finish the job.

"Even so let me do something." Kaby said.

"Yeah it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book after we gave it back to him." Lucy replied.

"Lucy let it go. I'm ready to go home it's been a long day." I said walking to the door.

"You better get home to Mr. Melon." Natsu said. "Go home."

 *****************Time Skip********************

Since Natsu decided not to take Reedus' drawing back to Fairy Tail we had to walk back. Crag was sleeping on top of my bag as I kept it close so he wouldn't fall off. My cat was always sleeping.

"Unbelievable who turns down 2,000,000 jewel?" Lucy whined.

"If we had taken it we would have looked bad. Got to think about Fairy Tail's image you know. "

"aye."  
"But we made him happy right. We got the job done and now we're walking home?!" Lucy whined "And then to find out they weren't even rich they were just renting that house to make them look that way. Like it matters we would have taken the job either way."

"Well I don't know about you." Happy said

"Of course I would have!"

"Sure you would Greedy." With that we stopped to eat something.

"By the way how did you know that wasn't really their house?"

"That was easy it smelled like someone else seemed easy to me."

"Yeah maybe to two animals like you." Lucy said as Happy and Natsu stuffed their faces."

"Dragon slayers have stronger noses then most wizards so we can smell things most everyone else can't." I told Lucy finishing off my fish.

"Calm down Lucy Natsu won't tell anyone about you're book." I said as I laid on the ground looking at the stars. I said as Natsu told her he figured out she was a writer. The next morning, we were on our way back and Lucy had called out one of her spirits so she could ride in him. The entire time Lucy, Natsu, and Happy went back and forth as Crag and I zoned them out. We liked feeling and nearing the nature around us. It reminded us of times with Gaia and Zeus. It was calming. Suddenly Natsu jumped at a bush that I could smell contained Gray. _Yay the rivalry is starting again._ With that thought I sat on a rock and watched. "Natsu, Gray we may want to hurry home Erza is due back at any time you know." And with that they began to panic well Natsu did anyway.

"The Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah she's one of the strongest women in Fairy Tail."

"What's she like?"

"Scary." Natsu, Gray, and Happy replied.  
"Only when you get on her nerves." I told them. Erza happened to be one of my best friends other than one of my friends from Quatro Cerberus but I had known him since we were with our dragons so he was my first friend. I'll tell you more about him some other time though. Suddenly a cloud of sand flew around us and Crag and Happy were being tied over a fire pit.

"Yo let our friends go!" Natsu and I yelled.

"Your all wizards aren't you? What guild are you in?" Gray asked.

"I'm not telling. Get him!"

"Boys let's do this." I said and with that we attacked. Natsu and I went after the little troll but we were incased in a sand sphere. However, I was able to eat it and gained a meal however Natsu still got some in his mouth.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and with that explosion the wizards were tied to a tree.

"Lu-la-by." I heard the little green troll mutter when they were suddenly pulled into the earth by a shadow hand. I had a bad feeling about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters I do however own Terra Grayson, Crag, Zeus, and Gaia**

The entire walk home I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had. "Lullaby… why does that name sound familiar?" I asked myself aloud when Crag and I separated from the group . "I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before. I just can't see, to remember." I muttered crossly my arm crossed over my chest.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll come to you soon." Crag replied reassuringly before landing on my head and promptly falling asleep.

"Lazy act." I muttered affectionately under my breath while removing him from my head to hold him against me. As I approached the door to mine and Laxus' house I caught a whiff of rainstorms and sighed happily. Laxus was home! I opened the door carefully as not to jar Crag too much and softly shut it behind me. I walked to Crag's room and softly set him on the bed he woke up long enough to get himself comfortable again and was then out like a light. With that done I set off in search of my boyfriend . I noticed as I walked by the kitchen that my note was no longer there so he's seen it and seeing as how I didn't hear the Lacrima TV or any running water there was only one place he could be. With that thought in mind I headed up the stairs and to our room and peaked inside sure enough there he was fast asleep.

My amazing boyfriend was laying there no shirt on, hand behind his head and snoring softly. Looking at his sleeping figure reminded my body how tired it was as well. I softly kicked off my boots, that I forgot where still on my feet till that moment, and crawled in beside him resting my head on his chest sighing contently. I jumped slightly as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I hadn't even felt him move! I must have been more tired that I originally thought!

He chuckled and I slapped his chest in mock anger with a pout on my face. "Meanie." I muttered.

"I missed you." He said gruffly sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Missed you to." I told him reaching up kissing him lightly. With that said and done we fell asleep peacefully wrapped in each other's arms.

 **I know this chapter is really short it's basically just a filler chapter but I wanted to have a Laxus and Terra moment even if it was short. I don't know when I'll update next because real life has been difficult but I'll update when I can.**


End file.
